


Sleepless in SHIELD [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time is Oh Dark Early and Darcy's already gotten a job offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in SHIELD [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleepless in S.H.I.E.L.D](https://archiveofourown.org/works/445733) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



**Title** : Sleepless in SHIELD  
**Fandom** : Avengers  
**Author** : Tielan  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Length** :5:35  
**Summary** : 

> The time is Oh Dark Early and Darcy's already gotten a job offer.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/445733)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/AwesomeLadiesPodficAnthology/2016/Sleepless%20in%20SHIELD.mp3)


End file.
